


The Hunter And The Hybrid

by Alec_Trevelyan_006



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Human/Raptor Hybrids (Jurassic Park), Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Trevelyan_006/pseuds/Alec_Trevelyan_006
Summary: Robert Muldoon is the father to a human raptor hybrid named Melissa.  Will Robert and Melissa survive the hell that breaks loose or will they die trying to survive?  This story was very loosely inspired by A Pet By Any Other Name on fanfiction.net.  The only thing the same between the two stories is the fact that Robert is the father to a human raptor hybrid.





	1. Call In Three Months Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park of any of it's characters. Jurassic Park and it's characters belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any movie dialog, belong to me along with the ideas in it. I only own my original character Melissa Muldoon who is Robert's daughter and a human-raptor hybrid.

_'Call in three months time and I'll be fine I know. Well, maybe not that fine, but I'll survive anyhow.'-Another Suitcase In Another Hall-Evita_

**Chapter 1: Call In Three Months Time**

I sit at my desk in the office Robert and I share with my head in my hands. Robert is sitting at his desk doing paperwork. I happen to be thinking about Jophery. Besides Robert, he’s the only friend I’ve really had. Although, Robert is more of a father figure than a friend.

He’s the only person who’s cared about me since I was born. If you can call being created in a test tube and being pulled out of a vat being born. I’m what you would call a hybrid. Part human, part raptor. I’m more human than raptor though.

My features are human, but I have the intelligence of a raptor. I can figure things out rather quickly, and I can run damn fast. The only raptor features I have are my eyes and skin. My eyes are yellow and my skin, though tan, is scaly. I also tend to make raptor like vocalizations.

I let out a long sigh that ends in a shriek. Robert looks up at me startled.

“Sorry.” I say.

“No worries Melissa. I guess I’m still on edge from earlier.” Robert says.

Melissa. Why Robert picked that name is beyond me. Before him, nobody bothered to give me a name. I was always ‘it’ to John and the scientists who created me. John wanted Robert to destroy me, but he wouldn’t do it.

After that he took me under his wing and raised me like I was his own flesh and blood. In a way, you can say I am partly his flesh and blood. His DNA was used to create me. But, for whatever reason, I don’t feel like his daughter. Robert treats me well, and that’s all I really care about.

My only problem is I can’t call him dad. I always call him Robert. It’s like he’s my step-dad and not my dad.

“It’s my fault he’s dead.” Robert mumbles.

“You didn’t kill Jophrey, she did.”

“I could have done more.” Robert says.

“There was nothing more you or I could have done.”

“We could have killed her.”

“And if we would have done that, John would have been pissed.”

“Yeah.” Robert says with a sigh.

I let out another sigh and look down at the floor. Just as I do, the phone rings. I pick it up with a sigh.

“This is Melissa.” I say.

“Oh, it’s you.” The voice on the other end says.

“Nice to talk to you too John.”

“Let me talk to Robert.” John says.

“He’s busy. How can I help you?” I ask.

“You can’t, now let me talk to him.”

“Fine.” I grumble.

I hand the phone to Robert with a sigh.

“It’s John. Talk some sense into him.” I say.

Robert takes the phone from me with a sigh. He puts it to his ear and rolls his eyes.

“This is Robert.” He says.

I get up from my desk and walk out of the office. I head down the hall to the control room. I get there and open the door with my ID badge. As I walk in, Ray looks up from his work. I walk over to him and plop down in an empty chair.

“What’s eating you Melissa?” Ray asks.

“John. He refused to talk to me.” I say.

“Why?”

“Hell if I know. He never tells me much.”

“Oh, right. He doesn’t like you.” Ray says.

“Nobody likes me.” I say with a sigh.

“That’s not true. Robert likes you.”

“Robert has to like me. He’s my dad.” I say.

“Well, that’s a first.”

“What is?” I ask.

“You calling Robert dad, you never do that.”

“Even though I’m partly his flesh and blood, he’s felt more like a stepfather to me and not a real dad.” I quietly say.

“He loves you. You know that, right?” Ray asks.

“Who? John or Robert?” I ask.

“Robert. John has wanted you dead since day one.” Ray says.

“I don’t blame him for wanting me dead.” I say.

“Why?” Ray asks puzzled.

“Look at me. Would you want something like me around?” I ask.

Ray thinks about what he’s going to say. He’s taking a bit too long for my liking.

“The truth is, you wouldn’t. I’m a freak of nature and I don’t deserve to live.” I say.

Someone grabs my shoulders and gives me a gentle shake.

“Melissa, you know that isn’t true at all.” Robert says.

“Easy for you to say Rob, you’re not the one with yellow eyes and scaly skin.”

Robert lets out a long sigh. To me, it sounds like he’s frustrated. I know I’m frustrated with everything that’s going on.

“You’re a beautiful young woman. Don’t let anyone tell you you’re not.”

“Sure.” I say with a sigh.

“You know he’s right.” Ray says.

“He may be right, but I’m always going to feel like a freak.” I quietly say.

Robert grabs the chair I’m sitting in and turns it so I’m facing him. He crouches down and looks me in the eyes.

“You are not a freak.” Robert quietly says.

“Yes, I am.” I say.

“No, you’re not. You’re my daughter and I love you.” Robert says.

I let out a long sigh and look at the floor. I don’t deserve Robert’s love. Nobody should have to go through what I’ve gone through for the past 19 years. I put my head in my hands and start to cry. God, I’m a mess.

“Everything is going to be ok.” Robert says as he rubs my back.

“No it’s not.” I sob.

“What makes you think that?” Robert asks.

“Something I heard John say.”

“What did he say now?”

“He said I would have to stay behind if things went to hell here.”

“You’re staying here over my dead body.” Robert says.

“You know what John says goes.” I quietly say.

“Not if I have anything to do about it.”

“What do you mean?” I ask as I pick my head up.

Robert walks around and faces me. He reaches into one of the pockets on his shirt and pulls out a folded piece of paper. He unfolds it and hands it to me. I take it from him and look at it. I look it over a couple times.

It looks like a birth certificate, but it can’t be. Can it?

“What’s this?” I ask puzzled.

“What does it look like?” Robert asks.

“A birth certificate.” I say.

“That’s exactly what it is. It says you’re my daughter.” Robert says.

“That still means nothing. I might still have to stay here if things go to hell.”

Robert lets out a huff and goes into his pocket again. He pulls out another piece of folded paper. He unfolds it and hands it to me. I take it and look it over. It’s a paper from a lawyer saying he can take me off the island as I pose no threat to anyone.

“You did all this for me?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I care about you. That and it’s something I should have done 19 years ago.”

“Thank you.” I quietly say.

I stand up and pull Robert closer to me and give him a hug. This is more then I ever could have imagined. I finally have a family. Or something close to a family. Robert takes the papers from me and puts them back in his pocket.

He lets me go and we leave the control room. We leave the visitor’s center and head to the staff lodge. We go in and head to our rooms. I get ready for bed and crawl in. I fall into a fitful sleep.

During the three months that lead up to the inspection, my dreams get stranger and stranger. On the day of the inspection, Robert and I are sitting in our office doing paperwork. We stop when we see our guests running down the stairs.

“What did they see now?” Robert asks.

“I think the baby raptor hatched. I know Henry said one of them might be hatching this weekend.” I say.

“Well, they’re heading to the pen.” Robert says.

“Let’s head down there and mess with John.”

“Yes, lets.”

We get up and head to the pen. When we arrive, the animals have just finished tearing a cow apart. I let out a long sigh as we walk up to the platform.  
“They should all be destroyed.” Robert says.

“Robert. Robert Muldoon my game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist I’m afraid, but knows more about raptors than anyone.” John says.

I look at him as if to ask, ‘What about me?’ But I get no answer.

“And who is the young lady?” A woman asks.

“I’m Melissa Muldoon. I’m Robert’s daughter.” I say.

A man walks over to us. He does a double take when he sees me.

“Alan Grant.” He says.

I smile at him and look away.

“What kind of metabolism do they have? What’s their growth rate?” Alan asks.

“They’re lethal at eight months. And I do mean lethal. I’ve hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move.” Robert says.

“Fast for a biped?”

“Cheetah speed. 50, 60 miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they’re astonishing jumpers.” I say.

“Yes, yes, yes. That’s why we’re taking extreme precautions.” John says.

‘Yeah, right John.’ I think.

“Do they show intelligence? With their brain cavities we assumed…” Alan says.

“They show extreme intelligence. Even problem solving intelligence. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one, when she looks at you, you can see she’s working things out. That’s why we have to feed ‘em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came.” Robert says.

“But the fences are electrified though, right?” The woman asks.

“That’s right. But they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses systematically. They remember.” I say.

There’s a clunk as the harness comes out of the pen.

Robert and I turn to look inside just as John asks, “Well, who’s hungry.”

Someone grabs my shoulder and I turn around. Standing before me is Dr. Grant.

“What are you exactly?” He asks.

“A woman.” I say.

“That’s not what I meant.” He says.

“What did you mean then?” I ask.

“You’re part human, part something. I want to know what that something is.” Alan says.

“I’m part raptor.” I quietly say.

“A human raptor hybrid.”

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?” I ask.

“The only problem I have is that he allowed you to be created.”

“John didn’t want her around.” Robert says.

“And you did?” Alan asks.

“Yes, but that’s because she’s my flesh and blood.”

“She really is your daughter?” Alan asks shocked.

“Yes. My DNA was used to create her.”

“Why did you let them do that?” Alan asks.

“I didn’t know that’s what they were doing.” Robert quietly says.

“What did you think they were doing?”

“I thought they were taking my blood for a routine drug test.”

“And when you found out that’s not what it was for?”

“By the time I found that out, Melissa was two hours old. John threw her into my arms and demanded I kill her. I just couldn’t bring myself to do it.” Robert says.

I let out a long sigh in response to this. Robert told me my whole life story when I was 13. What he told me was not exactly what I expected.

“Melissa, I’m sorry.” Alan says.

“Sorry for what exactly? Are you sorry because John didn’t want me because I was a ‘mistake’? Or are you sorry because Robert cared enough about me to be bothered to save my life?” I angrily ask.

“Sorry that John didn’t want you. You’re certainly no mistake.”

“Tell that to John.” I say.

“I guess I’ll leave now.” Alan quietly says.

He then turns and walks off.

“I thought he’d never leave.”

“Yeah, me too.” Robert says with a sigh.

“Are you mad at me?” I ask.

“What makes you think that?” Robert asks puzzled.

“That sigh. I usually only heard that when you were mad at me.” I say.

“It’s not you I’m mad at. It’s Alan. He brought up things he shouldn’t have.” Robert says.

“Oh.” I quietly say.

“Come on, let’s go back to our office. We have too much work to do.”

We walk off the platform and head to the visitor’s center. We head in and head up to our office. We get to our office and I take a seat at my desk with a sigh. All I want to do is go someplace where nobody can find me. I just want to disappear and be a nobody once again.

It’s not that I don’t enjoy being Melissa Muldoon, it’s just that sometimes I think it would be easier being called ‘it’. Or maybe that’s just John getting to me like he always does. He won’t talk to me, he pretends I don’t exist, and simply ignores me. Robert on the other hand genuinely cares about me. He cares about what happens to me.

I let out another sigh and put my head in my hands. I start praying that things go well today.


	2. Exile Vilify

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park of any of it's characters. Jurassic Park and it's characters belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any movie dialog, belong to me along with the ideas in it. I only own my original character Melissa Muldoon who is Robert's daughter and a human-raptor hybrid.

_'Exile. It takes your mind, again. Exile. It takes your mind, again. Vilify, Don't even try. Vilify, Don't even try.'-Exile Vilify-The National_

**Chapter 2: Exile Vilify**

Robert and I are heading to the control room with John. There are reports of a storm that seem to be heading this way. I’m just hoping that this storm will miss us like the one a couple weeks ago did. Robert unlocks the door with his ID badge and we walk into the control room.

“National Weather service is tracking a tropical storm about 75 miles west of us.” Robert says.

“Why didn’t I build in Orlando?” John asks.

‘Not like that would have done much good, there are worse storms there.’ I think.

“I’ll keep an eye on it. Maybe it will swing south like the last one.” Robert says walking over to a computer monitor.

“Ray, start the tour program.” John says as he pats Ray on the back.

“Hold on to your butts.” Ray says as he punches a few buttons on his computer.

John lets out a long sigh as the cars start off on the tour. Maybe, just maybe, things will go our way.

“Everything will be fine John.” I say.

“What do you know?” John asks.

“I know plenty. I know you hate my bloody guts!” I shout.

“Easy Melissa.” Robert says.

“It’s true dad.” I say.

Robert turns and looks at me. He seems shocked about something.

“Dad? What brought that on?” Robert asks.

“I don’t really know.” I say as I shrug my shoulders.

“You don’t know?”

“Ok, it was John. He hates it when I show you any affection. I’m trying to get him riled up.” I say.

“You just being here is enough to do that to me.” John says.

“Stop it! Both of you!” Robert shouts.

I let out a snort in response to that. I’m not the one who started it, John did.

“If you care about that little half-breed so much, you should adopt her.” John mumbles.

Robert walks over to John and looks him in the eye. I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of that look. Robert looks pissed.

“Half-breed? John, she’s my daughter.” Robert growls.

“In name only.” John says.

“That’s where you’re wrong. She’s legally my daughter.” Robert says as he pulls the paper out of one of the pockets on his shorts.

John takes the paper and looks at it.

“You made it official?” John asks.

“Yes, now apologize to her.” Robert says taking the paper back.

He puts it back in his pocket for safe keeping. John looks at me with a scowl on his face.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles.

“Care to say that again?” I ask.

“I said, I’m sorry.” John says.

“Apology accepted.” I say.

‘Not that I really want to accept it.’ I think.

“Now be nice to her.” Robert says.

“I will, but only for your sake.”

Robert and I sit down in some empty chairs. I stare off into space and get lost in my thoughts. Once again, they turn to me wanting to go someplace far away from here. I let out a long sigh just as John, Ray, and Dennis start arguing. They’re arguing about something I don’t even understand.

Well, Ray and Dennis are. John and Dennis seem to be arguing about money, like they always do. Robert and I glance over at the monitors showing the tour. The cars are approaching the Rex paddock.

“Quiet! All of you! They’re approaching the tyrannosaur paddock.” Robert says.

“You think Rexy will show?” I ask.

“I doubt it. She’s being temperamental today.” Robert quietly says.

“Not like that’s anything new.” I quietly say.

John lets out a huff when the Rex doesn’t show.

“Now eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour. Right? Hello. Yes?” Ian asks.

“I really hate that man.” John says.

I really hate him too. I actually hate him more than I hate John.

“More than you hate me?” I ask.

“Yes.” John quietly says.

_‘Interesting.’_ I think.

I didn’t think John could hate anyone more than he hates me. Although, Ian is really annoying. So, I could see why John hates him. By now Robert is pacing around the room nervously. He seems worried about something.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see everyone jumping out of the cars.

“Stop the program. Stop the program.” John says.

“I told you how many times, we needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors?” Robert asks.

“Please tell me they didn’t see the triceratops.” I say.

“I’m afraid they did.” John says.

“Lovely.” I say with a sigh.

I hope Gerry can figure out what’s wrong with her this time. Maybe Dr. Grant and the woman can help with that. Someone putting their hand on my shoulder brings me back to my senses. I look up and see Robert.

“I’ve got something I need to take care of. I need you to keep things under control here while I’m gone.” Robert says.

“Ok.” I say.

“Be back soon.”

He then leaves the control room. Things run pretty smoothly while Robert is gone. He comes back a few minutes later looking oddly calm. I think I know what he had to take care of.

_‘Damn it Robert. Why did you have to start doing that again?’_ I think.

Robert walks over and takes a seat next to me. When he sits down I can see the fresh cuts on his upper arm. I’m willing to bet there’s matching cuts on his other arm. Why he had to start cutting himself again, I will never know. I’m not even sure what made him do that in the first place.

Is something bothering him today? Is the inspection getting to him? Is this a delayed reaction to Jophrey’s death? No, that can’t be it. The last time he did this was three months ago when Jophrey died.

It must be the inspection. It finally got to be too much for him. I let out a long sigh and turn to face Robert. He doesn’t see me, and I grab his arm. He flinches when I grab his arm.

“Why did you start that again?” I quietly ask.

“Start what?” Robert quietly asks.

I say nothing and look at his arm. He lets out a long sigh in response.

“Cutting.” I quietly say.

“It’s the inspection. It got to be too much for me.” Robert quietly says.

I knew it. Somehow I knew the inspection was too much for him. The thing is, he didn’t have to do that. He could have talked to someone about this. Well, knowing Robert, he wouldn’t talk to anyone.

I let out a long sigh. I never thought that would start again.

“I’m sorry.”

I say nothing and sigh in response. Robert goes to say something, but is cut off by the phone ringing. He stands up and answers it. I think that phone call has something to do with the storm.

“Yep. Yep. Yeah, got that.” Robert says into the phone.

He puts the phone against his shoulder and looks at John.

“That storm center hasn’t dissipated or changed course. We’re going to have to cut the tour short I’m afraid, pick it up again tomorrow where we left off.” Robert says.

He puts the phone back to his ear. As he does, I see the worry that’s written all over his face.

“Are you sure we have to?” John asks.

“It’s not worth taking the chance John.” Ray says.

“Sustained winds 45 knots.” Robert says into the phone.

“Tell them when they get back in the vehicles.” John says.

Ray makes an announcement about the last shuttle to the dock and all nonessential people leave the control room.

“Got that. Thanks Steve.” Robert says and hangs up the phone.

Just as Robert hangs up the phone John lets out a huff.

He slams his cane into the ground and shouts, “Damn!”

“I’m sorry John.” I say.

“It’s not your fault Melissa.” John says.

I say nothing and look at John shocked. That’s the first time he’s ever called me Melissa.

“Was it something I said?” John asks.

“Yes, that’s the first time you’ve called her Melissa.” Robert says.

“I’m sorry about that.” John quietly says.

Ray mumbles something about being able to reroute the tour cars, but it’s not something that really concerns me.

“So much for our first tour. Two no shows and one sick triceratops.” John says.

“It could have been worse John, a lot worse.” Ray says.

Robert looks over at him and my stomach starts to churn. Something is going to happen. But I don’t know what that something is.

“Does anybody want a soda or something?” Dennis asks.

I let out a low growl at his statement. He’s up to no good, I can feel it. I haven’t liked Dennis since he started. He’s a fat slob who’s always complaining about wanting more money. Dennis babbles about something I don’t understand and leaves the control room.

‘What is he up to?’ I think.

“That’s odd.” Ray says.

“What?” John asks.

“Door security systems are shutting down.”

“Well, Nedry said a few systems would go off line, didn’t he?”

Something’s not right here. Things are starting to go to hell and nobody realizes it. As I’m thinking, I see a map of the fences go from green to red. Robert notices it too and looks up panicked.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell? What the hell? What the hell?” Ray asks.

“What now?”

“Fences are failing all over the park.” Ray says.

“Find Nedry! Check the vending machines!” John shouts.

I stand up and head to the door just as Ray heads to Dennis’ workstation. He sweeps junk off the top with an exasperated sigh.

“Look at this work station! What a complete slob.” Ray says.

“The raptor fences aren’t out, are they?” Robert asks.

“No, no. They’re still on.”

“Why the hell would he turn the other ones off?” John asks.

I don’t hear if Robert answers because I leave the room. I head down the hall and start looking for Dennis. Everywhere I look ends with the same result, Dennis is nowhere to be found. I head down to the lobby and come across the woman from earlier. She looks at me startled.

“You’re Melissa, right?” She asks.

“Yes, and you are?” I ask.

“I’m Ellie Sattler.” She says.

“Nice to meet you Ellie.” I say.

“Have the others returned yet?” Ellie asks.

“No, not yet.” I say with a sigh.

“Oh.” Ellie quietly says.

“Let’s go back to the control room and talk to Robert. Maybe he’s figured out where they are.” I say.

Ellie says nothing and we walk off. We head out of the lobby and upstairs. Things are silent as we walk down the hall to the control room. It’s far too quiet for my liking. We get to the control room and I open the door.

We walk in and John looks at us. Robert walks over to us. He looks worried about something.

“We need to talk.” Robert says.

“Ok, start talking.” I say.

He looks at Ellie as if to ask, ‘Can I trust her?’

I give a nod of my head as if to answer his unasked question.

“Dad, you can trust Ellie.”

“Ok, if you insist.”

“Where are they?” I ask.

“The cars have stopped by the Rex paddock.”

“Oh no.” Ellie whispers.

“They’ll be fine. That is, if they don’t panic.” I say.

“I’m sure Alan will be fine, but I’m not so sure the kids will be.” Robert quietly says.

Ellie says nothing and walks over to John and Ray. Ray mutters about the computer system, and it just goes over my head. None of this makes any sense to me. Ray says something about going through all the lines of code in the computer.

“How many lines of code are there?” Ellie asks.

“Bout two million.” Ray says.

“Two million?” Ellie asks.

“Yeah.” Ray says with a sigh.

Ellie lets out a long sigh. She sounds frustrated. I’m not sure if I’m worried or frustrated. Actually, I think I’m more worried than anything else. John looks at Robert with a worried look on his face.

“Robert, I, I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas Jeep, and bring back my grandchildren.” John says.

“Sure.” Robert says.

He walks over to the door and goes to open it.

“I’m going with him.” Ellie says.

“Me too.” I add.

We join Robert and leave the control room. We head down the hall and to the garage. Robert grabs some raincoats and hands them out. As I get into the back of the Jeep, I can’t help but wonder what we’re going to find when we get to the Rex paddock. I’m hoping we find everyone alive and in one piece.

Robert starts the Jeep and we drive off into the park. As we’re heading to the Rex paddock, I start praying for everyone.


	3. Does It Trouble Your Mind The Way You Trouble Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park of any of it's characters. Jurassic Park and it's characters belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any movie dialog, belong to me along with the ideas in it. I only own my original character Melissa Muldoon who is Robert's daughter and a human-raptor hybrid.

_'Does it trouble your mind the way you trouble mine?'-Exile Vilify-The National_

**Chapter 3: Does It Trouble Your Mind The Way You Trouble Mine?**

When we get to the Rex paddock, I can’t help but gasp at the scene before me. One car is missing. The other one is sitting empty with one door open. And the bathroom is scattered all over the side of the road. What the hell happened here?

“Where’s the other car? Where’s the other car?” Ellie asks panicked.

We get out of the Jeep and start looking around.

“Alan!” Ellie shouts.

“Dr. Grant!” Robert shouts.

He runs around the remaining car and nearly falls as he slips in the mud.

“Alan!” Ellie shouts again.

“Grant!” I shout.

We start searching the rubble that used to be the bathroom. I don’t have to do much searching to figure out someone died here, I can smell it. I glance over and see the look on Robert’s face. His face says it all. Someone is dead.

“I think this was Gennaro.” Robert says disgusted.

Behind me Ellie lets out a frustrated sigh.

“I think this was too.” Ellie says disgusted.

I say nothing and grunt in agreement. Off in the distance, the Rex roars. My senses go into overdrive. I want to get the hell out of here.

“I think it’s ahead of us.” Ellie says panicked.

_‘Somehow I doubt that. It could be anywhere right now.’_ I think.

“It could be anywhere. With the fences down it can wander in and out of any paddock it likes.” Robert says.

A moan comes from under the rubble. We run over and Ellie lifts up part of the roof. Under the rubble is Ian. He appears to be injured. I suspect his leg might be broken.

“He’s put a tourniquet on.” Ellie says.

_‘Ok, he’s bleeding from somewhere on his leg.’_ I think.

“Ian? Ian?” Ellie asks.

“Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend.” Ian moans.

The Rex roars again. To me it seems like it’s closer. I really want out of here now.

“Can we chance moving him?”

Robert goes to say something, but the Rex roars again cutting him off. Ian then sits up clearly panicked.

“Please chance it.” Ian says.

Robert and I get Ian into the back of the Jeep. Robert goes to get in the front, and I start climbing into the back. That’s when I notice Ellie is looking for something,

“Ellie, come on.” Robert says annoyed.

‘She’s going to get us all killed.’ I think.

“It’s the other car!” Ellie shouts.

Robert and I run over to where she’s standing. There at the bottom of the Rex paddock is the other car. It’s lying on it’s roof at the bottom of a tree.

“Do you think they’re still inside?” I ask.

“I don’t really know. They might be.” Robert says.

We head into the paddock to check things out.

“Dr. Grant?” Robert asks while looking in the car.

“Alan?” Ellie asks while crying.

“They’re not here.” Robert says.

Ellie’s flashlight beam is shining on the ground. I glance at the ground and see three sets of footprints heading off into the jungle.

“They went this way.” Ellie says.

“I’m going to get them.” I say.

Robert grabs my arm and stops me.

“They’ll be fine. We need to get back now.” Robert says.

“Fine.” I grumble.

We leave the Rex paddock and head back to the Jeep. We hop in and drive off just as Rexy bursts from the trees.

“Must go faster.” Ian says.

“Shit!” Ellie shouts.

“Step on it Rob!” I shout.

Ian leans back on the stick and knocks the Jeep out of gear. That slows us down and Robert looks back at us. I give a shrug of my shoulders and look at Ian.

“Get off the stick! Bloody move!” Robert shouts.

“Look out!” Ellie shouts.

“Down!”

We duck down right before a half fallen tree takes off the windshield. Ian and I sit back up just as the Rex slams her head into the side of the Jeep. Ian shifts and Robert throws the Jeep back into gear and we speed off.

“You think they’ll have that on the tour?” Ian asks.

I glare at him the whole way back to the visitor’s center. He really has some nerve saying that. We get back to the visitor’s center and Robert and I get Ian out of the Jeep. We take him inside and up to the control room. We set Ian on the ground and Robert leaves the room.

Ellie tends to Ian and I walk over to John. He grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes.

“Where are my grandchildren?” John asks.

“They went into the park with Alan.” I say.

“Do you think they’ll be ok?”

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. Alan seems like a smart man.”

John lets out a long sigh and lets my shoulders go. He then turns and walks out of the room. I let out a long sigh and look at the floor.

“He just needs some space.” Ray says.

“Yeah, I know.” I say with a sigh.

“Melissa, can you see what’s taking Robert so long?” Ellie asks.

“Sure.” I quietly say.

I turn and walk out of the room. I head down the hall to the infirmary, which is where I believe Robert went. As I pass by the bathrooms, I hear someone throwing up. I stop in my tracks and turn toward the door of the bathroom. My mind races as I try to figure out if the person throwing up is Robert or John.

If it is Robert, I hope there’s nothing seriously wrong with him. And, if it is John, I’m hoping the same. I may not like John, but I don’t want to see anything bad happen to him. I place my hand on the doorknob and turn it. I open the door and walk into the bathroom.

When I walk in, I see one of Robert’s legs sticking out from beneath one of the stall doors. I walk over to the stall and find Robert kneeling on the floor over the toilet bowl. I nudge his foot with mine and he looks up.

“You ok?” I ask.

Robert gives a slight nod of his head as an answer.

“You sure?”

He shakes his head no to answer.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s what I saw tonight. I can’t get over it.” Robert quietly says.

“I guess finding whatever it was that you found couldn’t have been pleasant.” I say.

“It was part of Donald’s arm. Specifically his hand and wedding ring.”

My stomach churns and I put a hand to my mouth and fight getting sick myself. I might not have liked Donald, but he didn’t deserve to die like that. Eaten alive by a t-rex, that couldn’t have been a nice way to go. I shudder when I think about that. It also makes me think about what’s going on here.

If Ray can’t figure out what’s wrong, what will happen? Will we all get off the island alive. My stomach churns again, and this time it has nothing to do with what Robert told me. There’s this feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me something is going to happen to Robert. Is he going to die tomorrow?

I guess only time will tell. The toilet flushing brings me back to my senses. Robert stands up and walks over to the sink. He turns on the water and washes his face. As he turns off the water, he lets out a long sigh.

His face is pale and he looks like he’s about to pass out.

“Go back to the control room. I’ll take care of getting supplies.” I say.

“Fine.” Robert says.

He walks out of the bathroom and I follow him. He heads to the control room and I make my way to the infirmary. When I get there, I gather as many supplies and blankets as I can. I leave and take them back to the control room. I go in and give the supplies and a couple blankets to Ellie.

The other blankets I keep and take over to Robert. He’s sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with his head leaning against the wall. His eyes are closed and I suspect he may be sleeping. I cover him with one of the blankets and he opens his eyes. Robert gives me a weak smile and shuts his eyes again.

I sit down next to Robert and cover myself with a blanket. I curl up on the floor and close my eyes. I drift off into a fitful and dreamless sleep.


	4. Not While I'm Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park of any of it's characters. Jurassic Park and it's characters belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any movie dialog, belong to me along with the ideas in it. I only own my original character Melissa Muldoon who is Robert's daughter and a human-raptor hybrid.

_'Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.'-Not While I'm Around-Sweeney Todd_

**Chapter 4: Not While I’m Around**

I open my eyes when Melissa settles down next to me. I look at her and watch her sleep. Why she thinks she’s a freak is beyond me. She’s a beautiful young woman who deserves better than what she has. She deserves a father who isn’t a complete screw up.

I don’t deserve to be her dad, and I certainly don’t deserve her love. I let out a long sigh and rub my face with my hands. Melissa whimpers in her sleep and I reach over to comfort her. I rub her back like I used to do when she was little. It was the least I could do since I had no idea what I should be doing.

I had no real experience with kids. Other than Melissa, I have no kids. The only kids I have any experience with are my sister Kira’s kids. I would sometimes watch them before John and this job came along. This place has screwed everything up for me.

I’m ready to leave and go back home to Kenya. How I long to see my family again. Melissa stops whimpering and I stop rubbing her back. I think back to when she was little. How after she was born and John wanted me to kill her.

That was the day I promised her that nothing would ever happen to her. I swore nothing would happen while I was around. But, what happens when I’m not around? Is John going to have his way and keep her here on Nublar? Or will he send her to Sorna to live out the rest of her life?

I let out a long sigh and look at Melissa. I brush a few strands of hair from her face and smile. I lean over and kiss her forehead.

“I won’t ever leave you.” I whisper.

“That’s sweet Robert.” Ellie says.

I sit up and look at her.

“I promised her nothing bad would happen to her while I was around. I intend to keep that promise.” I say.

“What happens if and when you die?” Ellie asks.

I give a shrug of my shoulders as an answer. I never really thought about that.

“Oh.” Ellie quietly says.

“Get some sleep.” I say.

Ellie lays down and shuts her eyes. After a few minutes she’s asleep. Melissa on the other hand wakes up with a start.

“Robert, I can’t sleep.” She says.

“Come here.”

I take her in my arms and she puts her head on my shoulder. I start humming one of the songs I used to sing to her when she couldn’t sleep.

“Sing to me.” Melissa quietly says.

_“Nothing’s gonna harm you,_   
_Not while I’m around._   
_Nothing’s gonna harm you,_   
_No sir, not while I’m around._

_Demons are prowling everywhere_   
_Nowadays._   
_I’ll send them howling I don’t care_   
_I’ve got ways._

_No one’s gonna hurt you,_   
_No one’s gonna dare._   
_Others can desert you,_   
_Not to worry, whistle, I’ll be there._

_Demons will charm you with a smile_   
_For a while_   
_But in time_   
_Nothing’s gonna harm you,_   
_Not while I’m around._

_Not to worry, not to worry_   
_I my not be smart, but I ain’t dumb_   
_I can do it, put me to it_   
_Show me something I can overcome_   
_Not to worry, mum._

_Being close and being clever_   
_Ain’t like being true_   
_I don’t need to_   
_I would never hide a thing from you_   
_Like some._

_No one’s gonna hurt you,_   
_No one’s gonna dare._   
_Others can desert you,_   
_Not to worry, whistle I’ll be there._

_Demons’ll charm you with a smile_  
_For a while._  
_But in time_  
_Nothing’s gonna harm you,_  
_Not while I’m around.”_ I sing.

Melissa lets out a sigh and falls asleep. I close my eyes and fall into a fitful sleep. My sleep is plagued by dreams of being killed by raptors. I wake with a start and find it’s morning.

“Sleep well?” Melissa asks.

“No.” I say.

“How come?”

“Bad dreams.”

“About what?”

“The damn raptors. I kept dreaming I was killed by them.”

Melissa flinches and looks at me shocked.

“Was it something I said?” I ask.

“Yes.” Melissa says.

“What was it?”

“The bit about you dying. I had this feeling last night that something might happen to you.”

“Nothing’s going to happen.” I say.

“That’s what you think.” Melissa mumbles.

I let out a long sigh and stand up. I start pacing around the room to keep my mind form racing. It doesn’t work and I turn to my thoughts. What if Melissa is right? What if something does happen to me today?

My thoughts are interrupted by John and Ray arguing. I walk over and sit down on the step to keep an eye on them and Melissa joins me.

“No, no, no. That’s crazy. You’re out of your mind. He’s absolutely out of his mind.” Ray says.

“What exactly does that mean?” Ellie asks.

“We’re talking about a calculated risk, my dear, which is about the only option left. We will never find the command that Nedry used. He’s covered his tracks far too well, and I think it’s obvious that he’s not coming back, So, shutting down the system.” John says.

“You can get somebody else cause I won’t do it. I won’t do it.”

“Shutting down the system is the only way to wipe out everything that he did. The computers will then come back on their original start mode, correct?” John asks.

“Theoretically yes, but we’ve never shut down the system before. It may not come back on.”

“Will we get the get the phones back?” Ellie asks

“Yes, again, in theory.” Ray says.

“What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect.” I say.

“What’s that?”

“That is absolutely out of the question.” John says.

“The lysine contingency is intended to prevent the spread of the animals if they ever got off the island. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that makes a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. The animals can’t manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they’re completely supplied with lysine by us, they slip into a coma and die.”

“People are dying! Would you please shut down the system?” John asks.

Ray gets up from his chair and walks over to a breaker box. He opens it and flips three switches inside which shuts off all the computers in the room. He then flips off the main switch and we’re plunged into darkness. After some time has passed he flips the switches back to their original positions and flips the main switch again. Nothing comes back on.

_‘What the hell is going on?’_ I think.

“Who besides Robert and I can handle a gun?” Melissa asks.

Ray walks back over to the computer and lets out a sigh.

“It worked.” He says.

“What do you mean it worked? Everything’s still off.” Ian says.

“The shut down must have tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems in here, telephones, security doors, a half dozen others, but it worked. System’s ready.” Ray says.

I get up and join him, as does John and Melissa.

“Where are the breakers?” I ask.

“Maintenance shed, the other end of the compound. Three minutes and I can have power back on in the entire park.”

I let out a sigh and shake my head. This isn’t going to work. I should be the one going and Ray should stay here where it’s safe. Ray walks out of the room and I have this feeling deep in my stomach that I’m never going to see him again.

“Just to be safe I want everyone in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns, and the whole system’s up and running again.” John says.

I walk over to Ellie and we pick up Ian. We carry him to the bunker and set him on a crate and John starts tending to him. I hop up on a crate and put my head in my hands. I can’t take this too much longer.

Melissa joins me and puts her head on my shoulder with a sigh. Ellie starts pacing and we wait. That seems like that’s all we’ve been doing. We’ve been doing a whole lot of waiting. Maybe, just maybe everything will work out.


	5. You're Thinking Too Fast, You're Like Marbles On Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park of any of it's characters. Jurassic Park and it's characters belong to Michael Crichton, Steven Spielberg, and Universal Pictures, I have simply borrowed them for my story. The story, minus any movie dialog, belong to me along with the ideas in it. I only own my original character Melissa Muldoon who is Robert's daughter and a human-raptor hybrid.

_'Does it feel like a trial? Now you're thinking too fast, you're like marbles on glass.'-Exile Vilify-The National_

**Chapter 5: You’re Thinking Too Fast, You’re Like Marbles On Glass**

Ellie is pacing in the bunker and so is Robert. I’m sitting on a crate watching them. Something went wrong. The power should have been back on by now.

“Something’s happened. Something went wrong. Something’s happened.” Ellie says.

“This is just a delay, that’s all it is. All major theme parks have delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956 nothing worked.” John says.

“John…” Ellie says.

“But John, if the Pirates Of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don’t eat the tourists.” Ian says.

“I can’t wait any more. Something’s happened. I’m going to go get the power back on.” Ellie says,

“You can’t just stroll down the road, you know.” Robert says.

He walks over to a metal cabinet that I know hold his guns and I hop off the crate. I walk over and join him.

“Well, don’t let’s be to hasty. He’s only been gone.” John says looking at his watch.

“We’re going with you.” Robert says.

He unlocks the cabinet and opens it. He removes two shotguns and hands one to me. He then grabs a handful of shells and we start loading our guns. We finish and walk over to John, who has gotten out the park plans. I look over John’s shoulder at the plans, but I can’t make out much.

John rambles on about something and Ellie grabs a couple walkie-talkies.

“It ought to be me going.” John says.

“Why?” Ellie asks.

“Because I’m a, and you’re a…” John says.

“Look.” Ellie says slapping a radio into John’s hand.

“Come on, let’s go.” Robert says.

We head to the door and Ellie turns around.

“We can discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back. You just take me through this step by step. I’m on channel two.” Ellie says.

She turns around and we walk out of the shed. I’m glad to be out of there. The stale air was getting to me. We walk down the path to the power shed. My heart drops into my stomach when we get to the raptor pen.

The fence has been chewed through and I’m guessing the animals got out. Robert crouches down to look at something in the sand, and I join him. There I see tracks from the raptors. My fears are confirmed, they’ve gotten out. That’s what was or is taking Ray so long, he’s being chased by them.

Ellie starts freaking out behind me and I start wishing we had left her behind. Right now, I’d be willing to take John over her.

“The shutdown must have turned off all the fences. Damn it, even Nedry knew better then to mess with the raptor fence.” Robert says removing his hat.

“Oh God.” Ellie whispers.

“Come on, this way.” Robert says as he puts his hat back on.

We stand up and make our way to the shed. We get to the path and Ellie lets out a sigh.

“I can see the shed from here, we can make it if we run.” Ellie quietly says.

“No, we can’t.” Robert says.

“Why not?” Ellie quietly asks.

“Because we’re being hunted.”

“Oh God.” Ellie whispers.

“From the bushes straight ahead. It’s all right.”

“Like hell it is.”

“Run toward the shed. I’ve got her. Go! Now!” Robert shouts.

Ellie runs off to the shed. Robert heads off to his left into the jungle and I start to follow him. He stops and looks at me.

“You stay here and wait for Ellie.” Robert says.

“Fine.” I grumble.

Robert starts moving into the jungle. He disappears completely and I’m left alone. I pace in my spot waiting for either Robert or Ellie. Some screaming off to my left gets my attention.

“Robert.” I whisper.

I take off running at full speed. I get to where the screams are coming from and see the big one attacking Robert. I set up my shotgun and aim it at the animal in front of me. I put my finger on the trigger and start squeezing it. I pull the trigger and hit the big one in the eye.

She shrieks and runs off. I run over to Robert and see he’s a mess. There are teeth marks on his arms and legs. There are also claw marks on his face, legs, arms, and chest. He’s pretty cut up, but he should live.

My only problem is getting him out of here. He seems to be unconscious, which makes things hard. I let out a snort and pick him up. I toss him over my shoulders and start running. I run back to the shed.

I see Ellie run up the hill and follow her. There I see Alan. He’s alone. Did the kids not make it? Or, are they ok and in the visitor’s center?

Alan sees me and walks over.

“Here, let me help you.” Alan says.

I say nothing, but allow him to help. I set Robert on the ground and Alan grabs his feet. I grab him under the armpits and we walk off. We head back to the bunker. We get there and go in.

Once we’re down the stairs, we set Robert on a crate. John walks over to us.

“What the hell happened?” John asks.

“I’m guessing the raptors ambushed him.” I say.

John lets out a long sigh and walks away. He puts one hand on the wall and leans against it heavily.

“It’s just the two raptors right? You’re sure the third one’s contained?” Alan asks as he readies a shotgun.

“Yes, unless they figure out how to open doors.” Ellie says.

They leave the bunker and I walk over to get a first aid kit. I find one and take it back to Robert. I open it and start tending to his wounds. As I’m cleaning up the cuts on his face, his eyes pop open. He looks at me puzzled.

“Everything’s going to be fine Rob.” I say.

“I’m alive. You saved me?” Robert asks.

“It was the least I could do. You’re my dad after all.”

“Thank you.” Robert says.

I smile at him and say nothing. As I continue to clean the cuts on Robert’s face John watches me. I can feel his eyes on my back. I turn to face John. All I can do is stare at him.

John let’s out a long sigh and looks at me. I start to wonder what he’s thinking.

“What?” I ask.

“I was wrong about you, and for that I’m sorry.” John says.

I fold my arms across my chest and sigh. Now all this comes out. Why couldn’t he tell me this before?

“You couldn’t tell me this before?”

“Before when?” John asks puzzled.

“I don’t know, maybe like 10 years ago.” I say.

“I didn’t know how to tell you.” John says.

“All you had to do was come up with something and tell me. How hard is that?” I ask.

“When you don’t know the right thing to say, it’s very hard.”

I let out a long sigh and look at the floor. Will he let me go back to the mainland, or am I doomed to stay here for the rest of my life?

“It doesn’t matter now.” I say.

“What do you mean?” John asks.

“I have to stay behind, so what you’ve just told me doesn’t matter.”

Robert weakly grabs my hand and lets out a long sigh. I didn’t forget about the paper Robert has from the lawyer, I just want to see what John says.

“You’re not staying here, you’re going back to the mainland with the rest of us. I don’t care what anyone else says.”

“You mean that?” I ask.

“Yes, I do.”

“Thank you.” I quietly say.

I turn back to Robert and tend to him. He looks like he’s about to pass out again. I go through the first aid kit and pull out a syringe. I look at it and frown. I really don’t want to give Robert morphine, but I have no choice.

I roll up his sleeve and give him about half of what’s in the syringe. It should be enough to take the edge off. I hope. Knowing how Robert reacts to it, it could be too much. I let out a long sigh and hope for the best.

The phone ringing brings me back to my senses.

“Grant?” John ask.

‘Finally, we’re getting out of here.’ I think.

John puts his hand on my shoulder and I turn around. He looks at Ian and I help with getting him out. I go back and get Robert. He leans on me as we’re walking out. I have to do most of the work getting him into the Jeep.

I get in next to him and we drive off. We get to the visitor center and Grant, Ellie, and the kids get in the Jeep with us. We drive off and go to the helipad. We get everyone out of the Jeep and onto the chopper. I let out a long sigh as the chopper takes off and we leave the island behind.

I finally get to start over and not be stuck somewhere I don’t want to for months at a time. When we land in Costa Rica, Ian and Robert are loaded into ambulances. The rest of us get into cars and we’re taken to the hospital. I refuse medical treatment only because I’m not hurt. I walk down the hall to where they took Robert.

I look through the window and watch as the doctors work on him. The thing that worries me is, there are too many doctors in the room. I begin to wonder what’s going on. Another doctor rushes into the room to work on him and that’s when someone grabs me around the waist. I yelp when they do this.

“Let me go!” I shout.

“Calm down and come with me.” They say.

“Let me go and I’ll calm down.” I say.

They let me go and I turn around. Before me I see Peter Ludlow, John’s nephew. When I see him I let out a snort.

“I’m not going anywhere with you Peter.”

“I’m afraid you have to. You have some questions to answer.” Peter says.

“Can’t they wait?” I ask.

“No.”

“My father might be dying, and you won’t let me stay with him?”

“Robert will be fine, but you won’t if you don’t come with me.”

I let out a long sigh and reluctantly agree to go with him. I follow him down the hall and outside. We get into a car and drive off to a hotel. We get out and Peter leads me to a conference room.

“The lawyers will be in shortly.” Peter says and leaves.

I walk over to the only window in the room and look out it. I pray that Robert will be alright. I hear the door open and turn around. I see John and three lawyers. They sit down at the table and motion for me to join them.

“I’ll stand thanks.” I say.

“Miss Muldoon, please have a seat. This may take a while.” One of the lawyers says.

I walk over and take a seat at the table.

“What do you want from me?” I ask.

“Just to answer some questions and to sign a nondisclosure form.”

“I signed one when I started working for John, why do I have to sign another?”

“This one says you won’t tell anyone about the events of this weekend.”

“Am I allowed to tell Robert, Ellie, or Alan what happened?”

“Since they were all there, yes.”

I let out a long sigh and cross my arms. The lawyers take turns asking me questions. I answer them as best as I can. When they ask about what happened to Robert, all I can do is shrug my shoulders to answer them. I have no idea what went on in that jungle.

They seem satisfied with my answers and give me the form to sign. I sign it and the lawyers leave the room. For some reason, John stays behind.

“What do you want?” I ask.

“I’m going to take you back to Robert.” John says.

“If it’s not too late.” I say.

“What do you mean?” John asks puzzled.

“For all I know he’s dead.”

“I doubt he’s dead, he’s a strong man.” John says.

“I think I may have killed him.”

“You didn’t kill him, you saved his life.”

“I gave him morphine to take the edge off his pain.”

“How much did you give him?” John asks.

“About half of what was in the syringe in the first aid kit.”

“So, just enough to make him comfortable.” John says.

“For most people, yes. For Rob, no.”

“What does that mean?” John asks puzzled.

“With the way he reacts to it, it may have been too much.”

“How does he react?”

“One of the few times I saw him on it, he nearly stopped breathing. Although he said it was because they gave him too much, but since it happened one other time, I doubt that.” I quietly say.  
  
John lets out a long sigh and motions for me to come closer. I walk closer to him and he puts an arm around my waist and leads me out of the room. We walk down the hall and into the lobby. We walk outside and get into a waiting car. Our drive to the hospital is silent.

All I can do on the way there is think about Robert. I keep wondering how he got ambushed. Did they set a trap, or was he trying to get himself killed? Somehow I doubt Robert was trying to get himself killed. I think he walked into a trap and paid dearly for it.

We get to the hospital and get out of the car. We head in and Ellie walks over to us. She looks like she was crying. She looks at me and hands me a bag. Inside the bag are some of Robert’s things.

“What’s all this?” I ask.

“I was asked to give you his things.” Ellie says.

“Why? What happened?”

“Melissa, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” I ask puzzled.

“Robert didn’t…” Ellie starts to say.

“You’re lying!” I shout cutting her off.

“Melissa, please calm down.” John says.

“I won’t calm down until I can see him.” I say.

“They won’t let anyone back there.” Ellie says.

I say nothing and walk down the hall to the room where I last saw Robert. When I get there I see a bunch of doctors standing near by. One of them walks over to me. His eyes go wide when he sees me. I wonder what he’s thinking.

“Who let you back here?” He asks.

“I walked back here myself. I came to see my father.” I say.

He looks over his shoulder at the room that holds Robert like he’s trying to tell me something.

“That could be a problem.” He says.

“Why?” I ask.

“Your father didn’t make it. I’m sorry.”

“Please, let me see him. I want to say goodbye. Surely you can understand that, can’t you?”

“Fine, this way.” He says with a sigh.

We walk off and he leads me into the room. I walk closer to the bed and hang my head. I can’t believe this is happening.

“Take as long as you need.” He says.

He walks out of the room shutting the door behind him. I walk over to the chair next to the bed and sit down. I take Robert’s hand in mine and start to cry.

“You promised you would never leave me.” I sob.

I get no response. Honestly, I wasn’t really expecting one. I feel Robert squeeze my hand and look up in shock. Am I imagining things? Robert gives me a weak smile and I know I’m not imagining things.

“Stop crying Melissa, I’m fine.” Robert says.

“They told me you were dead.” I say.

“I had to fake it. I don’t want InGen’s lawyers asking me a bunch of questions.”

I let out a long sigh in response to that. I know what he means.

“What’s wrong?” Robert asks.

“Besides being worried about you, I got the third degree from John’s team of lawyers.”

Robert rolls his eyes at this and lets out a long sigh. I have a feeling I know what he’s thinking. Or do I?

“So, was Ellie in on this?” I ask.

“Yeah, I let her know all about it. I had a feeling John might be hanging around.” Robert says.

“We have nothing to worry about, right?”

“We have nothing to worry about unless Ellie slips up.”

“And if she does?”

“Then we worry, but until then we should be fine.”

I say nothing and stand up. I sit down on the bed and pull Robert closer to me and give him a tight squeeze. He lets out a grunt of pain as I do.

“You ok?” I ask.

“Aside from a few broken ribs, I’m fine.” Robert says.

“She broke your ribs?”

“Yeah, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“True, you have been in worse scrapes than this before.” I say.

Robert goes to say something, but the door opening keeps him quiet. He shuts his eyes and plays dead. I look up to see who came in. Before me is Ellie. I wave her over and she shuts the door.

She comes closer and sits down on the chair. She smiles at me and looks at Robert. I give him a gentle nudge and he opens his eyes. He looks at Ellie and smiles.

“John’s gone now, I don’t think he’ll be bothering us any time soon.” Ellie says.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” I say.

“I told him to leave us the hell alone.”

“John’s a persistent bugger, he won’t back down.” Robert says.

“Oh, I think he will.” Ellie says with a smile.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“I told John that we’re getting a restraining order and if he comes near us again, he’d be put in jail.”

“If that doesn’t work, I have an idea that might.” I say.

“What is that highly intelligent brain of yours cooking up now?” Robert asks.

“We can hit John with a lawsuit.”

Robert groans at this.

“Just hear me out. If we sue him for something, that might just be enough to keep him off our backs for the rest of our lives.”

“What kind of lawsuit did you have in mind?” Ellie asks.

“Wrongful death. Since John believes Robert is dead, it wouldn’t be too hard to make that work.”

“There’s only one problem with that.” Robert says.

“What would that be?” I ask.

“He’s going to want proof that I’m dead and buried.”

I let out a long sigh in response to that. That thought never occurred to me.

“I never thought of that.” I say.

“It wouldn’t have been so hard to prove if I hadn’t made it off the island.”

“But since you did, he’s going to want proof.”

“Why can’t we just tell him you’re alive?” Ellie asks.

“Because I don’t want to answer two million questions about what happened at the park.” Robert says.

“All they really want to know is what happened out in the jungle.” I say.

“I walked into a trap and ended up getting ambushed.”

“Clever girl.” I mumble.

“That’s what I said right before she jumped me.”

“Oh.” I whisper.

“She damn near ripped me open. And she just might have if you hadn’t come along and shot her.”

“I was protecting you. The only thing I could think about was you making it so we could be a family.” I say.

“Well, we can be a family once I’m out of here.”

“All of us?” I ask.

“What do you mean by that?” Robert asks puzzled.

I glance over at Ellie. Robert follows my glance and smiles.

“I’m including Ellie in this. I want a mum.” I say.

“I highly doubt Ellie is interested in me.” Robert says.

“If I wasn’t interested in you, I wouldn’t be here. Not to mention the fact that I wouldn’t have gone along with your plan.” Ellie says.

“True.”

“I love you Robert, and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you if that’s what you want.”

“I want that more than anything. But we have to get John off our backs first.”

I let out a long sigh and look down at the floor. As I do, I catch a glimpse of Robert’s leg. His left leg is bandaged from his hip to his knee, and I suspect the bandage goes farther than that.

_‘How bad did she get you?’_ I think.

I know he’ll live, but I’m pretty sure he’s going to have a nasty scar. I’m also pretty sure Robert may never walk without a limp. If I hadn’t been there, what would have happened? Would he be alive, or would he be dead? I have a feeling he may have died.

I start thinking about how our lives will be once John is finally off our backs. Hopefully Robert and Ellie will get married and give me some siblings. What will they think of me? Will they think I’m a freak, or will I be normal to them? I’m pretty sure when the time comes I’ll find out.

I curl up next to Robert and put my head on his shoulder. I let out a long sigh and close my eyes. I fall into a fitful and dreamless sleep.


End file.
